


And she was everything

by juiceboxjellyfish



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, High School AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juiceboxjellyfish/pseuds/juiceboxjellyfish
Summary: What do you do when someone starts showing up everywhere?A short Marliza fic which I wrote in about four hours and then barely edited at all because I'm lazy.





	And she was everything

What do you do when someone starts showing up everywhere?  
Not showing up in the literal, physical sense of course. No, I mean showing up in your head.  
What do you do when everything starts reminding you of someone?  
When every love song feels like it was written for her, when you want to buy her every flower you see, when the sun makes you think of her smile and every tube of red lipstick makes you wonder what her lips would feel like against yours...  
What do you do when someone becomes everything?

Eliza was standing on the sidewalk, facing the window of an H&M.  
She wasn't sure how long she'd been standing there, and she only now realized that she had zoned out, staring at a dress in the window. It was bright red and fitted, and the straps formed a simple design in the back. There really wasn't anything extraordinary about it, but something about the design and the color had reminded her of Maria. 

Maria Reynolds went to Eliza's school, and the fact that they were friends always shocked people when they first found out. It still shocked Eliza sometimes.  
Eliza was a quiet girl who rarely broke the rules, went to parties or really socialized in general. She wasn't bullied or anything, becuase her sister Angelica was popular and confident and would probably beat the shit out of anyone who dared to hurt Eliza in any way, but she was too reserved to really be popular.  
Maria, on the other hand, was considered the hottest girl in school by pretty much everyone. She was confident, badass, and undeniably drop-dead gorgeous.  
Or in other words; she was way out of Eliza's league. 

The unlikely pair met at the school dance, after Eliza's boyfriend at the time, Alexander, ditched her on the dance floor. Eliza was locked in a bathroom stall, crying, when someone knocked on the door.  
"This one's taken" she sniffled.  
"Well, obviously. I can both see and hear, y'know. Why are you crying in a bathroom stall when you should be dancing?" the unfamiliar voice said.  
"It's nothing... I just- I just don't have a date to dance with anymore. It's not a big deal. I'll probably just go home. I never loved dances anyway, it's fine."  
There was no response at first, and Eliza had just enough time to tell herself that the stranger left becuase she was being annoying before something slammed against the stall door. A hand gripped the upper edge of the door, and Maria came climbing into the stall, heels and all.  
She pulled a package of tissues out from somewhere within her dress and handed Eliza one. Eliza blew her nose.  
"You said you don't have a date anymore, so you did have a date at one point. What happened?" Maria asked. Eliza had no idea why she trusted Maria at all, but suddenly she was pouring her heart out. Maria listened patiently, and when Elisa was done she grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Fuck him. You're a beautiful and kind girl, and if he can't see that, he doesn't deserve you. You can't let him ruin your night. He's not worth your tears. I have some makeup wipes and a tube of mascara. How about we fix your makeup, and then you dance with me and have the time of your life? Who needs boys anyway?" 

Eliza had never danced with a girl before that night. Well, she'd practiced with her sisters, but that's not the same thing. When she and Maria danced, it felt like there was no one else in the room, even though she knew that most of the school was staring at them. She would never forget that school dance. Maria was her closest friend now, and they stuck together despite their differences. 

Eliza was still frozen on the sidewalk, staring at a dress. She couldn't help but imagine what Maria would look like in it. It would match that lipstick she always wore, and the mostly open back would suit her badass and confident style. Imagine if she'd worn that to the school dance, when they slow danced together... Eliza felt her knees about to give away, and tried to get her thoughts in order. She started by turning her back to the H&M store and walking away. She had to do something.  
She'd given up on denying her feelings for Maria ages ago, becuase you have to be a pretty damn good liar to convince yourself that you want to make out with your best friend platonically. 

Eliza was perfectly aware that she was madly in love with Maria Reynolds. She just had no idea what to do about it. Becuase what do you do? How do you tell your best friend, who's too cool to be your best friend anyway, that you're in love with her?  
And what do you do if she rejects you? Can you even remain friends if that happens?  
Is it worth the risk? Eliza nervously pulled at her skirt. Why did this have to happen to her? She didn't have a chance. What was the point?  
She mentally slapped herself.  
"Dammit, Eliza" she thought. "A dress just made you weak in the knees, you have to do something! You can't keep living like this! I'm sure Maria can still be your friend after she rejects you, becuase she's an amazing person and pretty much the whole school has a crush on her anyway. She can handle it."  
She took a deep breath and got her phone out of her pocket. She needed to do this.

Eliza: Meet me at the cherry tree in the park, we need to talk.  
Maria: which one? there's more than one cherry tree in the park  
Eliza: The one that's kind of hidden, where you almost broke your ankle becuase you tried to climb it and pick cherries while wearing heels.  
Maria: got it  
Maria: be there in 10

The cherry tree was in full bloom. It was a slightly windy day, and a few flower petals fell to the ground every now and then. Eliza picked one out of her hair and took a deep breath. She tried to remain calm and tell herself that it was going to be fine, but she was failing miserably. All the worst possible outcomes were playing like a movie in her head, and for every second that went by, she became more nervous. This had been a bad idea. She didn't even know if Maria liked girls, and Maria didn't even know that she liked girls! Maybe she should just call it all off... Before she had the chance to do that, Maria appeared from behind a bush. Eliza felt glad that she was sitting down, because she seriously doubted that her legs would've been able to carry her.  
Maria was wearing a red crop top and a pair of ripped jeans, and she looked angelic. But like, in a badass way. Eliza felt like the most gay person to ever exist, even though she was pretty sure that she was actually like, bi or something. 

Maria sat down beside her and gave her a smile that could probably blind the sun.  
Eliza's stomach was full of butterflies the size of birds, and she was pretty sure her face matched Maria's top.  
"What do we need to talk about?" Maria asked. Eliza swallowed. Dammit. Why did she say they needed to talk? Couldn't she just have said that she wanted to hang out or something?  
"I... I have something I want to tell you" Eliza said, her breath shaking. Maria smiled again and gave Eliza an encouraging look.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, you see... I, uh, I don't know how you're gonna react and I'm... It's just, it's a big deal. Im scared that you'll... I don't know, see me differently? I still want us to be able to be close as friends, you know?"  
"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Also, you'd have to do a hell of a lot of bullshit to get rid of me as your friend" Maria chuckled. Eliza took a deep breath.  
"I'm gay. Well, I'm probably not, gay, I'm probably bi actually, most likely, but like, I like, like girls. And that's the point. That I like girls. In like, a gay way. Or well, a bi way. But liking girls is still pretty gay so-" Maria grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"Eliza, calm down! I don't care if you're gay or bi or whatever! Did you really think I'd treat you differently becuase of something like that?" Eliza relaxed a bit. Maria continued. "For fucks sake Eliza, I'm a lesbian! How have you not picked up on this by now?" Eliza's heart skipped three beats.  
"Wait, what?"  
"...I'm hella gay. Remember the first time I spoke to you?" Eliza thought back to the bathroom stall.  
"Who needs boys..." she quoted. Maria chuckled.  
"Exactly" she responded. "I seriously thought you knew this whole time, but I guess we haven't talked about it." She shrugged. 

Eliza's emotions were mixed to say the least. Maria was a lesbian. Maria Reynolds was a lesbian. However, Eliza hadn't told her about her feelings, which was why she asked her to come here in the first place. She didn't know how to bring it up now, and it was so nice to just lay under the cherry tree and talk and laugh... Maybe she could handle that some other time.

The hours flew by, as they often do when you're enjoying yourself. The sun was setting and the girls were sat next to each other, leaning against the trunk of the tree.  
Golden light was seeping through the branches, and both Maria and Eliza had flower petals in their hair and on their clothes. Maria was admiring the sunset, and Eliza was admiring Maria. The golden light was falling on her face, shining in her hair, and turning her eyes to gold. Flower petals were stuck in her hair. She was relaxed and happy, and she was smiling softly towards the sunset. She was wearing the same red lipstick as usual, and her skin was glowing. Eliza realized that she'd been so distracted by Maria's beauty that she hadn't been breathing.  
"Great" she thought. "The award for Most Useless Piece Of Gay Trash goes to..."  
She sighed quietly. She really was helpless. Maria's breath changed.  
"Hey, Eliza?" she said softly. "I think I'm in love with you." 

If Eliza's heart had skipped three beats before, it skipped at least six now. It then started beating at an inhuman speed to make up for its mistake.  
"Dammit" she said. Maria's face dropped and she turned around.  
"Ohmygod no I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin anything or make you uncomfortable I just really wanted to say it and everything was so pretty and it felt so nice and if there was a right moment that would probably be it and fuck I'm so sorry can we still be fr-"  
For the first time ever, it was Eliza's turn to interrupt Maria by grabbing her.  
"No Maria, I didn't mean it like that. I just said dammit because... I asked you to come here so I could talk to you and I got all nervous and then I didn't even say it, and now you beat me to it, so I worked myself up over nothing" Eliza explained.  
"W- what?"  
"I'm saying that I love you too. I'm just disappointed that I didn't get to say it first."  
They both sat in silence for a couple of seconds and then burst out laughing.  
"We are ridiculous" Maria breathed. "How long have you known?"  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I fell for you as soon as you climbed into my toilet booth in heels and a prom dress, but who wouldn't? It took a few months to accept it though. When did you know?"  
"Well, I called you a kind and beautiful girl the first time I ever talked to you and then kinda asked you to prom, but I didn't accept it until a few months later either."  
"So you're telling me we could've been together for months by now?"  
"Pretty much, yeah" Maria confirmed. "Why do you ask?"  
"Because" Eliza whispered "I've wanted to do this for so long." 

She brushed a flower petal out of Maria's hair and then pulled her face closer.  
Maria leaned in, and Eliza was breathing in her perfume and her shampoo and their mouths were so close that they were breathing the same air, and Eliza couldn't see anything apart from her face and her hair and she couldn't feel anything except for Maria's hand in hers and her breath on her skin... 

Maria's lips tasted of cherries, and she was everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the dress Eliza was staring at http://tablet.hm.com/us/product/72235?article=72235-A&cm_vc  
> Hope that link works


End file.
